Beautifull Death
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Book three to and slowly she becomes death. What happens when everyones lies and secrets come blowing up in thier faces? Nothing good of course, everyones tested when thier dirty laundry is out in the open.
1. BringIng her back

I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA- Beautiful Death: Chapter1- Bringing her back (Ikuto pov) I was now in the same position I have been in ever since three days ago when, Amu first was emitted into the hospital. I found it a bit odd when her father came in alone, after all her mom had always accompanied him when he came to visit his daughter. Though I shook it off as soon as I had thought it."Hey there where's your wife?" I was startled by the look in his eyes, I unconsciously I felt myself flinching against his stare. "Whats it to you. truthfully She doesn't even know I'm here." His usual attitude had changed drastically. I stared at him trying to figure out what I could have done to cause him to suddenly become hostile towards me. "I already know what Amu is I also know that your aware of the demon world. However I do not appreciate you, a human attempting to hold a relationship with her. It could never last and your relationship goes against my kind. Sure it isn't un heard of but it isn't exactly excepted especially by me. In the end it will only cause both you and Amu pain, so I feel it's best if you just leave. " I was speechless and in an instant he was gone leaving only chills to say he had been there. I stared at Amu's peaceful face and decided we had been through way to much to give up now. I couldn't get my new revelation out of my head so Amu's dad knew this whole time I wonder if her mom knows, or if Amu had a clue about her dad knowing. A million questions surrounded me but at the moment only one thing was important to me and that was Amu's safety. I once again attempted to call out to her praying she would wake up and be okay. (Amu pov) I was in a deep sleep when I was awakened by a familiar voice "Amu please please come back to me." though it sounded familiar I found it impossible to remember. Who was the voice speaking to? I attempted to ask only my voice wouldn't come out, I then found my self struggling against the current. "if you struggle you will only bring yourself pain. Let go of your past, and once again be at peace stay here and sleep." Once again I heard the the beautiful voice and saw the glowing light. It tempted me to sleep as it seemed to wrap all around me, my body seemed to wish to listen to the voice. Yet my mind heart and soul yelled that I needed to stay awake and fight back to the shore. The more I fought the stronger the current became, dragging me back in a forceful and painful way. My ,ind however told me to go toward the failure voice who called out in the distance. I cried out in pain when it felt as if my skin was being ripped from my body. Looking down I found it was I screamed in horror, yet somehow knew I had to continue wether it killed me or not I had to reach the owner of the voice. The more I fought the more I found memories returning to me as if a damn had broke allowing them to return to me. When the memory of the owner of the voice returned to me I nearly lost it."Ikuto!" I called out as loud as I could to him, despite the pain I soon found myself wrapped in Ikuto's arms. I was about to write it all of as a bad dream when I saw my skin was all intact, that is until I discovered I was drenched in water and in a hospital. I explained everything to Ikuto the best I could, he believed me seeing how many crazy thing have happened to us in the pass. I paused when I noticed he had a strange expression adorning his face," hey what's wrong?" I stroked his cheek thankful I could now touch him once again. "Amu... You see your dad...he knows and has known about the demon world this whole time." he went and explained everything to me, my lack of shock must have told him everything he needed to know. " You knew didn't you? You knew this whole time yet you kept it a secret from me." his voice held shock disappointment and disbelief. "No! Listen it wasn't.." He cut me off by running out of the room. " like that." I finished lamely to the empty room, I couldn't believe he left me alone and didn't allow me to explain. The tears came easily like they seemed to nowadays. In a way I had regrets of returning now as sobs ripped through my body. Moments later a nurse entered and quickly called my parents and a doctor who ran test on me. I had trouble walking at first but soon got over it. Yet my mind only remained on Ikuto, I needed to find him and explain before it's to late. My heart hurt and despite my mom's excitement I found myself hurt and lost. Those were the two emotions that never seemed to leave me lately. With Ikuto though they seemed lessened to the extent I hardly ever noticed them waiting at bay. Now they were running full force leaving me sobbing silently in my room. I tried to call him and text him yet he would not answer to me I left voicemail's and text explaining only to have no reply in return. A day past yet still I found nothing, I refused to leave my room or eat. Not caring at how childish it sounded I ignored everyone's calls and text only wishing for one from Ikuto. How could something so small cause him to lose faith in me and ignore me? We had gone through so much together yet he chooses to ignore me and not listen when I truly need him. I felt my heart drop at the thought of him never speaking to me again. I couldn't picture life without him, and I knew if he wasn't gonna be in my life I would take my life and end it. I stared at the un ringing phone ignoring my moms knocks on the door. When I heard the sound of her entering after using her key to my room I remained un moving. 


	2. coming undone

I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA

Beautiful death

chapter 2- Coming undone

(Ikuto pov)

Each time my phone rang I hit ignore, I knew I was being a jerk yet I found myself wanting to be alone. Finally I couldn't stand it throwing my never silent phone at the wall I left my house. Wondering up and down streets, round corners, down alleys, and even stoping in a park. However eventually I found myself in front of Amu's house. I climbed up the tree near her balcony door, peering in I discovered a frail and weeping Amu. I didn't hesitate in going to her to comfort her, though I'm certain I was the cause to her tears.

(Emiko pov)

I stared down at the letter in my hand it was the letter I was given from Kairi. I reread it be for running to tell the others, how could this have happened? The letter had stated that Airi had killed herself and that Amu would be expected by the council to return sooner than expected. I quickly handed Mizuki and Haruna the letter before texting everyone else. after that I told Tsukasa to prepare for a meeting. I had only told everyone to come right away, I wouldn't tell them until they were all here. I paced back and fourth as I waited two minute felt like a freaken hour to me. My sisters as I call them all were silent and zoning out, probably thinking of Airi. I couldnt think about it or I would lose my composure. I was about to scream when 30 min had passed and no one had arrived yet. But just then Ikuto came in gripping Amu's hand, I quickly got over my shock that Amu was back. They locked their eyes on me ask if asking me what was wrong."Wait till everyone else is here" I went back to my pacing. I suppose truthfully I felt I had to keep moving or I would be overcame by memories. Ones everyone finally managed to come I explained everything. And with each word that came from my mouth the more their faces fell. When I had finished everyone was silent ,unmoving, and all seemed to be thinking. Yet we all knew that we had to oblige to the letters orders. I watched as Ikuto's grip tightened on his girlfriend, a silent gesture that told me wouldn't allow her to leave him so easily. Amu's whole face seemed to be emotionless yet her eyes told what her words didn't. It always seems to be this way, you think something over but it never really is. Just when everything comes together, it falls apart. Leaving everything we worked for to come undone in the end.

OK SO THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT, HOWEVER THIS IS DO TO THE FACT I HAVE LOST INSPIRATION. HOWEVER I REFUSE TO NOT FINISH ANY OF MY STORIES. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME WHILE I TRY TO REGAIN MYSELF. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO UPDATE YET I HAVE BEEN FEELING THE NEED TO WAIT FOR INSPIRATION. SO I WILL BE TRYING MY BEST AND I WILL FINISH ALL OPEN STORIES. HOWEVER AFTER THAT I FEEL THE NEED TO MOVE ON SO AFTER THE OPENED STORIES ARE COMPLETED, I WILL BE MOVING FORWARD WITH KNEW STORIES FROM DIFFERENT ANIMES. HOWEVER THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T REVISIT ANY SHUGO CHARA IN THE FUTURE. SO ONCE AGAIN I SHALL FINISH ALL MY STORIES , BUT WISH TO TAKE MY TIME. 


	3. Skin

**Sory for my disapearing act:( i was moving however I am back and ready XD I don't own shugo chara XD oh the chapter title is a song that I love it inspired this chapter. If your confused as to how I will explain. Amu feels like everything is going wrong her dads lies and the fact she is confused as to what to do about her boyfriend Ikuto. Also she feels as if everythings falling apart and as if everything is going bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>BEAUTIFUL DEATH<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Skin<strong>

(Amu pov)

I had just got back home, everything was flickering in and out of my mind. I couldn't take it everything seemes to go wrong as soon as it seems to get easier. I fell backwards on to my bed. I needed to decide what it is I was gonna do and quick. Yet no matter how hard I try everything just gets more confusing. I turned on my ipod and put it on shuffel, imediatly a song I loved came on. Yet at the same time while some of the words to seemed to fit others didn't. However at the same time they did, its strange how things seem to be so contradicting lately. I hummed along and soon started it over and sang along.

SKIN BY ALEXZ JOHNSON-

I drift away to a place  
>Another kind of life<br>Take away the pain  
>I create my paradise<p>

Everything I've held  
>Has hit the wall<br>What used to be yours  
>Isn't yours at all<p>

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
>Is it a crime, am I overreacting<p>

Oh, he's under my skin  
>Just give me something to get rid of him<br>I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
>Another little white lie<p>

So what you had didn't fit  
>Among the pretty things<br>Never fear, never fear  
>I now know where you've been<p>

Braids have been un-tied  
>As ribbons fall away<br>Leave the consequence  
>But my tears you'll taste<p>

Falling apart and all that I question  
>Is this a dream or is this my lesson<p>

Oh, he's under my skin  
>Just give me something to get rid of him<br>I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
>Another little white lie<p>

I don't believe I'll be alright  
>I don't believe I'll be OK<br>I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
>I do believe you didn't try<br>I do blame you for every lie  
>When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine<p>

Oh, he's under my skin  
>Just give me something to get rid of him<br>I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
>Another little white lie<p>

Oh my permission to sin  
>You might have started my reckoning<br>I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
>Another little white lie<p>

I cleared my throat and whiped furiously at the tears, crying would not help me or do any good. What I needed to do was figure out everything and do the only thing I could, deal with it.

(Rima pov)

My parents werent home yet so I headed up to my room smiling. Turning on the Tv I watched my favorite comedy show. I knew that everything was turning toward bad. That was one reason I loved comedy it could make you smile. The bruises from the otherday were succesfully covered. Yet the pain remained, despite the soreness I still continued to smile and laugh. I would never give it up even though my parents told me it was stupid and childesh. I disagreed with them of course. It takes guts to be able to do what you love to make others smile. The real thing that was childish was how they acted. They seemed to love to hurt me, but comedy was my escape from the pain.

(Tadase pov)

I couldn't sleep so instead I listened to music and drew all night long. I was told I was good at drawing, I tried my best but never felt good about my work. By the time morning had came my whole desk was littered with drawings of random things. The last drawing however made me smile. It was one of me and Amu from the day we went to the circus. I couldn't help but smile, I knew I could never have her yet I still held her within my heart. However I was just glad I had her back as y friend along with everyone else in are group. I folded the picture of me and Amu up and put it in a envelope. Quickly I wrote down Amu's name and stuck it in my folder. I would give it to her at school. In some ways part of me wanted to have her as my own, yet I wouldn't risk hurting her again. Instead the picture was just a gift one of friendship. I smiled slightly yet it was a bitter sweet smile. If only I had been completely honest with her to begin with. Yet I knew no matter how many times I said if only it wouldn't change what had been done. So all I could think of to do is be there for her as a friend and learn from past mistakes. Well the best I could when I had split personalities. That was another thing that dragged me down, hell it was why I hadn't slept. With all that had happened it would surely end badly. I felt the edge coming on but quickly calmed myself and instead went to take a shower and get ready.

(Emiko pov)

I could't do anything but try to act normal. Everything was falling apart in front of me, yet I had to at least pretend to be calm. When really inside I wanted to let lose and give up. Ever since the day my family had died I had learned to remain calm. After all it was my temper that caused the fire that had took thier lives. My heart stung and seemed to break once again. I quickly went to my room. Grabbing the blade from the top drawr I slid down my door. I choked on a sob and was soon engulfed in flaimes. I let the blade glide down the side of my wrist repeatidly until the flaimes had died out. This was my dirty little secret, that and the fact that it was my fault I was without a family. Lulu had been the only one to ever know the truth. Yet she never pushed me away or shunned me, instead she helped me and told me it was not my fault. The guilt of my past had laid dormant for so long. Now everything had came down on me and I once again found myself wanting to bleed.


	4. More than things seem

**Sorry if it's a bit short I am sick :p o well I hope you enjoy next chapter is mainly Yaya Kairi Ikuto and Amu oh and someone elses pov someone who is gonna shake up everything even more so I don't own it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautifull death<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- More than things seem<strong>

(Kukai pov)

I had gotten home to the same thing as always. Afilthy house and house full of drugies, then again I can't really talk seeing how I take them to. If any one knew I'm sure they would shun me. I started my way up the stairs only to be stopped " Yo Kukai where the hell you been?" I attempted to ignore and carry on up that is until I was yanked down by my hair. " What you think your better than us? Huh you think your so great? " I shook my head no not wanting to fight with anyone at the moment. Instead I pulled away and ran back out of the house, I didn't feel like being home at the moment.

(Tadase pov)

I had given Amu the drawing and was surprissed when she hugged me tight and whispered thanks. I had to fight not to take it as something more than friendship. However later that day I had lost my control and ended up getting in a fight thus causing me to be suspended for two days. I knew what my uptight parents would say, that it was time I go stay at a place that could help. Aka a mental hospital, they have been itching to get rid of me for so long thier crazzy idiotic son. My sadness quickly turned into fear which brought out my otherside. Next thing I know I am getting into a fight with four guys. They took off after I had beaten them badly. Luckilly there limping made me calm down leaving me tearing at my hair and cursing myself. Maybe a mental hospital would be the best option for me.

( Nagi pov)

I couldn't take it anymore my mothers constent nagging. I was and will never be good enough for her. I stormed out of the dance studio ignoring her shouts and threats. I could make out her dissapointment the whole time. I was sick and tired and did not have time for this crap! Things had to change before I lost my sanity if I havn't already. I walked despite it now being pretty late in the night. Yet my mind wandered to the one person I felt I needed to see. Lately I have grown closer to Rima then any one else in the gang and knew she could make me forget.

(Emiko pov)

I had succesfully kept my scars and cuts a secret from everyone. No one ever expected nor would they ever think that calm Emiko could ever do such a thing. Something inside me wished someone would notice yet at the same time knew I could never let any one know of this. I at least felt slightly relieved and less out of controll. Yet something in me still craved to see and feel my blood dripping down my arms. This was my punishment and I would endure what I deserved. Hell I welcomed it and thrived off of the pain and sort of high I felt with each slice. Call me strange I don't care it was and will always be my way to survive.

(Haruna pov)

I was once again sneaking out to see my lover. The fact that he was soon to be married killed me, many times I asked no begged him to call it off. He said he couldn't yet I continued to go behing everyones back and see him. He was like a drug to me addicting adn what I needed to get by. I knew it was very wrong of me to do what it is I was yet I couldn't stop. I loved him and despite him hurting me and being my enemy and taken I couldn't leave him. I knew eventually it would have to end and it wouldn't end well at all. Yet I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

(Mizuki pov)

My hunger once again returned, but somehow stronger. I clawed at my own skin hoping to hold onto my control. If things carried on I would have to leave. The thought of leaving brought out my hunger worse. What was I going to do if things continued they would be bound to find out. This was the biggest lie I have ever kept and I'm sure it would be the one that would cause me to lose everyone I loved. I snuck out only to bump into someone I did not expect. And with that I lost control and attacked while I stole energy greetily from my friend. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. My body moved well my mind and heart sank. I had to stop before it was too late. I knew after this I would have to leave forever. I would not risk putting anyone in danger. Especially my friends.


	5. Missing

So Sorry its been a while. I dont own Shugo Chara but I do own my babe Jon! Bt wa thanks for everyone reviews they make me so happy and encourage me.

Beautifull Death-

Chapter 5- Missing

(Kukai Pov)

I turned the corner to find myself on a dark street. My mind was telling me to go back another way, yet my pride said carry on sissy boy. My heart was beating faster with each step, the sound of it seemed to beat in my ears. I took deep breaths attempting to calm myself, I had almost suceeeded that is until I saw a dark figure headed my way. I couldn't make anything out except that it was definatly coming toward me, the darkness keeping me from seeing much more. However somehow I knew I was in big trouble and should get away as fast as I could. However by the time I actually forced myself to take a step back the figure was close enough for me to see a little better. I recognized said figure to be Mizuki. However it only took me a second to notice there was something very wrong. Before I could do anything however I was grabbed and imediatly felt a draining sensation as she pressed her forehead to mine. At first I struggled that is untill I lost all energy and began to feel as if I were floating away in the gentle breeze that blew. My body felt cold and numb and my eyelids were a burden to keep open. So I gave in not thinking twice as I allowed them to close my mind went blank.

(Mizuki pov)

Have you ever wished to rip all of your skin off and just bleed. Hoping that it would help get rid of everything you felt. That is how I felt now I wished to get rid of my eyes, mind, and heart. Everything I wished to destroy the monster that I have become. I could only hope that Kukai managed to pull threw. I was currently riding the midnight bus that ran all the way to the end of town. From there I planned to just continue on traveling nowhere. If I really had guts I would end my life myself before things got any worse. Unfortunatly I couldnt bring myself to do so. I knew that once they found out what it is I had become my friends would have to end this all. As in kill me if I were to die id be glad if it was by them. To me the fact that I had lost all honer and hope ment that I was no longer who I once was. To me if I could not die in battle protecting those I love id rather go by the sword of one I did love. I had kept a horrible lie from them harmed others and also attacked one of my own friends. Starting from here on in I was no longer the same person I was a monster.

(Amu pov)

Time skip-

I woke up to the ringing of my phone, I grabed it and answered without bothering to check who it was. "Hello" My eyes shot open and imediatly any sleepyness I had felt melted away. "Utau whats wrong?" I asked trying not to panick. Threw her sobbing I managed to make out something about Kukai being in the hospital. "Wait right there I'll be over in a minute. " Grabing my jacket I ran out the door with my shoes in hand not even bothering to change. From my pajamas. When I finally got to Utau's house I was out of breath and my legs felt like noodles. I banged on the door, a red eyes sobbing Utau jumped into my arms imediatly. I let her cry and tried to make since of what it is she was saying as best as I could. From what I did get Kukai was found nearly dead and was in the hospital. From what doctors say they have no clue what happend but they found drugs in his system. They believed that to be the cause, but something just didnt feel right about what they said. Not only that but to top everything off Mizuki had dissapeared. The three sisters and the rest of the group was out searching for her. They couldn't exactly get the police involved considering they didn't know what was going on. Also all three of the three sisters were not technicaly from this world. I tried to soothe Utau as best as I could. However things just seemed to worsen with each second. My cell phone went off and I used my free hand to answer it keeping the other rubbing Utau's back. "Hello?" I pressed the phone closer to my ear to try to hear better. " Amu , It's me Kairi look I need you to come tomorow at 4 pm. There is someone you must meet." I tried to protest that now wasn't the time however I was told I had no say or choice in the matter that it was a must. " Fine can I bring the others though?" I finally gave in. It was a few seconds of silence before he finnaly said I could bring one other person but that I should choose wisely. I was confused yet hung up, surely I would ask Ikuto to come with me . I looked to the girl who was no longer sobbing but asleep, slowly I layed her down and covered her with a blanket that was folded on a chair near by. I would call the others and see if they found any thing new out.

(Kairi pov)

I looked to Hikaru as soon as I hung the phone up. "Everything is set for tomorow night." I bowed to the future king. "Good, then tomorow I shall meet my bride to be." He gave me a hand gesture that I understood all to well. He wished for me to take my leave. I stood and began to walk toward the door. "Oh and Kairi if this Ikuto boy dares to get in my way... Well you know what must be done." I knew all to well what it is he spoke of. "Yes my king." With that I shut the doors and walked to my office. I could only hope that Amu would be wise and choose some one other then Ikuto or things would surely end badly. I knew I wasn't doing the best thing, but I also knew it was something that had to be done. Otherwise another war would surely break lose. That is something that must not happen, and Amu is the key to preventing the prophecy from coming true.


	6. True Family

Been sick like always only more so lately. Any ways I don't own Shugo chara :P but im ok with that.

Beautiful Death

Chapter 6 - True Family

(Amu pov)

I had finally gotten news back about Kukai. He seemed to be now stable but would have to stay until they were sure. Because they had found drugs in his system, the police began to question his family and teachers. I had of course told Ikuto of the meeting Kairi had called me to. It was now 12, which gave me four hours till I was supposed to get there. I was later informed by Kairi to dress formal and tell my guest to as well. So here I was dressed way to early in a purple dress that reached my knees and had flowers printed on it. I wore matching shoes, and decided on my hair up, light pink lip gloss was the only make up I wore. I Had an uneasy feeling boiling and churning in the pit of my stomach. I decided to go to my music room I had not been inside nor have I played in quite some time. Once I was in I sat down and let my mind close off and my heart play for me.

(Mizuki pov)

It had not even been two days yet, and still it felt as if I had been gone for months. Its crazy how much you really learn to appreciate everyone in your life the moment it's to late to tell them. I would have to quit thinking of them all and of my past. Otherwise I would sink into a pit of despair until I ate away at my own heart and soul. That is if I did really have a soul, or a heart for that matter. Did Monstrous creatures like myself have such things. Sure I wasn't always like this but still. I allowed my thoughts to be consumed with such questions as I drifted to sleep.

(Emiko pov)

We all had been out searching for any thing that would lead us to Mizuki. Yet in the end we all kept coming back empty. I would not allow myself to rest, not until I found at least something. I knew whatever had happened she must have had a reason and I would listen to her. It was around 12 now and I decided to go with Utau to check on Kukai. Yaya had told us he had awoken and was able to have visitors now. From what I was told they believe it was drugs that caused him to nearly die. However something told me that there was another cause for what happened to him. However I did not dare say any of that out loud. I had learned something over the last 4 years. That it is better to wait and see before you blurt out any opinions. So that is exactly what I planned to do.

(Kukai pov)

I woke up confused and feeling as if I was hit by a truck, My body felt stiff and sore. First thing I noticed was the fact I was in the hospital. Second was that I had no clue why I was here. Third was oh no they were bound to have found out about the drugs. Yup my life now officially sucked. What if Utau found out, I would lose her for sure. I could only hope none of my friends had found out. My brothers would be pissed if cops started lurking around my house searching for answers. I would have to make sure no cops questioned them or they would kill me for sure. The door opened with a creak catching my attention immediately. Who I saw was Yaya but that wasn't what made my stomach churn and my palms sweat. It was the disappointed look she gave me. That was when I knew that everyone in are group must have heard of my dirty secret. How could I possibly explain to them. Looking at Yaya I felt as if I were a big brother who let down his little sister. In a way that's exactly what I was, Yaya was like a little sister to me. Not only because she acted way younger than her age but because I felt brotherly toward her. Same with Amu and even at times Rima. I would kill anyone who hurt them or at least beat the hell out of them. Yet I was the one to hurt and disappoint them this time. I felt like the worse scum in the whole world. I would no longer be the big brother to them, hell I'm sure they would all give up on me. Things were silent for a long time neither of us knew what to say. I stared at her my eyes begging for her to speak to me. Yet her eyes had yet to meet mine, not once in the whole five minutes she had been there. I couldn't take it the tears blurred my eyes and I finally had to break the silence. " You know right?"

(Yaya pov)

" You know right?" I finally allowed my eyes to meet his. His words didn't seem like a question but more of a confirmation. " Kukai ...I'm not mad or disappointed in you. I'm more disappointed in myself. If I were not to absorbed in my own problems then I could have been there for you. No ones mad at you we were just all worried, and mad that we could not be there for you." I walked over to his bed and held his hand in mines. Maybe we all needed to come clean and realize at least we all had each other. We could all make it through as long as we were honest and helped each other out. " I'm sorry Yaya you don't need to be disappointed in your self. It was my fault I should have been honest with you all. I was just scared I would lose you all. You guys are more of a family to me then any of my real family is." I then realized we may all be in slightly different situations, yet in the end we all felt the same connection. To each other we were all more like a family then are own real family. No in the end we were more of a real family then our own biological ones. A true family made up of misfits, each one having their own secret scars to hide. Yet in the end we were what kept each other sane in some way. If we all were to tell each other of are secrets we could learn to stand together and become stronger through each other.

(Ikuto pov)  
>I had gotten ready at three, by the time I had made it to Amu's house it was already 3:30. We weren't really in a hurry considering she had mastered opening portals to certain places. From what she had explained to me, it was all about using your mind to find the right frequency. Then from there you focus on causing a ripple in reality, this allows a portal to be created. From there you focus on where you wish to go, and then you find the light that will take you there. To me it sounded very complicated and if I didn't know of other worlds Id think it was impossible. Yet I did know it was in fact all to true. My life had become something you would read out of a book, or watch on TV, or even dream about. At times I disliked it because it could become overwhelming. Yet I would not ever wish to go back on it all. This was her world and I loved being a part of it with her. All of us were now a family, a true family who would stand by each other through thick and thin. We would help each other and risk our life for each other that is the meaning of a true family. Being there for each other and not judging each others faults.<p> 


	7. Events

I am very very sorry. I basically had things is all I can say.

I do not own shugo chara at all.

Beautiful Death:

Chapter 7- Events

(Amu pov)

Sometimes life throws mysterious, unfortunate, or straight up horrible events at us. In the end you either adjust through exception, or rebel and fight against it. To except or fight the choice is yours. This just happened to be exactly one of those fight or except situations. I had now realized the full extent that came with the position. The positon that was thrust unexpectly on to me. The fact that Kairi had misled me and hid things of this magnitude from me made my stomach sink. I stared at him in disbelief his eyes had yet to meet mines since we had entered. My heart clenched at the thought of Ikuto being locked up somewhere. The man called Hikaru sat infront of me, the man I was told I would be married to. His smirk made me sick unlike Ikuto's. Hikaru's smirk and whole expression screamed of just how much he was enjoying all this. I lowerd my eyes not wishing to see any more. " Amu don't waist time thinking of other ways. In truth there are only two ways this can go." It was as if Kairi had reverted back to the cruel person I had origianally thought he was. So where was the line drawn which was the real him? No! None of that matters because he harmed Ikuto. No matter what I will not forgive him, I cant let him beat me. " I do not wish to listen to sick bastards, who play with people for kicks." I said, through clenched teeth. I felt my face being gripped in an attempt to force me to meet Hikaru's gaze. " Either you will honor the promise to marry me, or you will watch your precious boy die!" The thought of losing Ikuto made the tears run freely. I knew I had no chance against these two bastards, the odds were in thier favor. Due to the fact they had Ikuto to hold against me. Staring down biting my lip I signed the paper that would seal my fate. There really was no other way at the moment. The man I hated with a passion laughed as he to signed. Once he had the document he vanished and I was left with the traitor who caused this fate to be pushed on me. My mind and body felt the crushing preasure of defeat. That was the moment my life ended for me...

(Kairi pov)

Two days had passed since she had gone completely unresponsive. She sat in her bed breathing. This was all she had done for two days straight, her eyes seemed to not see any thing. To be exact she was not even really there, her body was but other then that she was gone. I couldnt believe that the Amu I had known was broken to this extent. If this continued without a doubt she would be completely destroyed. Closing the door I imediatly headed to check on Ikuto. He was less lively as well, however the hatred in his eyes were clear. One thing remained unchanging, his question of how Amu was. This time I found it hard to respond with lies as my eyes met his. I was positive he understood, his body tensed as his eyes seemed to grow cloudy with fear. "Tell me, Kairi tell me. Tell me now you bastard!" His whisper grew to a yell. " She breaths but is not there in her mind ok, she wont eat and does not respond. There now you know, it's best if you behave and just continue to live." The strong Ikuto I once knew was now brought to tears. His wrist and ankles coverend in welts and blood, from attempting to break from the chains that kept him there. Dried blood covered the left side of his face. Yet the worst of all was to see his tears. I had to leave before I exposed any thing that wasn't ment to be. However I paused at the door, " I wont let her die." With that I allowed the doors to shut and lock. It was time to put the second part of my plan into action.

(Tsukasa pov)

I stared at the wall awaiting my visitor, I had a vague idea of what had happened or at least I assumed I did. The stars had told me a very perculiure story, I have never been one to interfere in life. However this time I knew I had to at least do something. I already told the others why Ikuto and Amu had yet to return. However I may have left out the fact that it was against thier will. Things were sure getting interesting, and I have never been the type to refuse a good show.

(Amu pov)

Everything was black and there was nothing in the dark abys where I drifted. Was I really dead, or was I ever really alive? Maybe everything up untill this point had all been a dream. A figment of my imagination. Then if that's the case what am I? Am I real at all? My head hurts when I think about it. Is this pain real? Or is it just another imagined thing? If so...then what does this all mean? Maybe I have always been here in this place drifting alone. If everything was just my imagination... then would it be best to forget it all?

(Ikuto pov)

I thought 24/7 trying to figure out a way out. How did it all come to this? My mind was blurred with images of the events that led to this. The whole thing had been a trap, Kairi had trapped us shortly after we had arived. I was used against Amu as a hostage so she would not fight. Leading to both of us locked up, but from there that is all I knew. My anger caused stupidity, I would attempt to break from the chains. Causing lacerations to cover my wrist and ankles. I was a bound, wounded animal. Kairi had been honest with me involving Amu's condition. However this only caused more anger, confusion, and attempts at escaping. How could I stay calm after all that.

( Thats the chapter for now however I wish to explain why its written this way. In the next chapter it will eplain what exactly happened and the events that led to this.)


	8. flashback

Well Im back once again hopefully for good. oh but on the 29 I will be at an anime expo in L A for three days and in august ill be in vietnam for a while so well... ill update till then and when im back. Oh and p.s. I dont own it!

**Beautiful Death-**

**Chapter 8- Flash back**

(flash back to a scene a few days before)

Both Ikuto and Amu layed on her bed, staring in eachothers, eyes. The only light was a sliver of moonlight that had snuck its way in through the window. It was one of those moments where they had no need to speak. The touch of there bodies close to eachother, the sound of their tranquel breathing mixed with the soft music playing in the back ground. They had been laying like this for more than an hour now. Ocasionaly kissing, in a way that showed their love for eachother. Ikuto felt the sudden need to hold his love even closer if possible. Amu felt his grip tighten slightly. " Whats wrong?" She asked curiously, " I just want you to know no matter what I always will forever love you." She replied with a kiss that showed she felt the same and always would. People may have thought them to be a young couple stuck in a honey moon phase of dating, the phase where they were love struck and naieve. However they had gone through so much and still were fighting to be together, they were what you see rarely in real life. They were trully in love and they were both ready to do whatever they could to keep it that way. The couple drifted asleep bodies tightly pressed together as if they were one, and at the moment that was exactly what they were.

(Ikuto pov )

I had to figure a way out of this and fast. Amu needed me and id be damned if I let some sick freak take her from me. I allowed my mind to replay everything that had happened from the moment we had entered this castle.

(Flash back of the day of capture)

They had just arived and Kairi had met them at the door. They talked and caught up briefly before Kairi led them to his office. They were there to discuss the subject that had caused much tossing and turning for them at night. Hopefully they would be able to figure out some way for Amu to stay in the human world. They had sat down and had went over the news they had recieved about Airi and how the counsel wished for Amu to return to pick up her training to take her place as ruler. The council was supossed to be made up of the wissest from each demon clan, there job was to guide the ruller to make good decissions. The council was not allowed to oppose the ruller unless it would or could very well jepordize the future of the whole demon world. After hearing both Amu's and Ikuto's pleas Kairi looked at both of them before saying," You do realize not omnly do you not have a choice but... a human and a demon will not work. Not only that but Amu is not just any demon she is a reaper as well as the ruller of this world. She is in charge of taking souls and keeping order amomngst the demons and the dead." There was an errie silence around the room, one that screamed of doom. Amu was about to protest and Ikuto's jaw tightened and he was just a second away from snaping. "Wich is why I as a over seeer must step in."The moment Kairi had finished saying this the door opened and there stood 4 men. Before Ikuto or Amu could react three of the men were surounding both Ikuto and Amu. A knife was held to Ikuto's throat the moment Amu had called upon her syph. " Amu your a smart girl as you can see the odds are not in your favor." The man who had spoke sent chills down her spine. Not just because he had an aura of power around him, but also because she new exactly just who this man was. She had seen him not once or even twice but many times in her nightmares. He was the man who had called to her to come to this world in the first place. Frozen with fear as her mind realized that he had been the one who had caused all of this by calling to her every night. Ikuto eyes showed recognition as well. He to had seen a dream of this man holding amu on a leash ordering her to get rid of Ikuto himself. "I see you both seem to remember me." The man said as if he were talking to friends he had been reunited with. "However Amu I bet you don't realize who else I am. You see I am able to transform myself." The man was now an inch from Amu's face, when he turned into a blood covered human form with a long tongue that slithered out like a snake. Amu backed into a wall and deja vu hit her this had happened before, only at a different place and time she had thought he was just another ghost trying to scare her. His tongue licked the side of her cheek, causeing it to to burn and bleed. she cried out and Ikuto attempted to get to her side ignoring the slight sting at his neck from the knife. The man once again returned to his regular form laughing. " You sick bastard don't touch her!" Ikuto had screamed through clenched teeth the want to kill flickering in his eyes. The man turned his tongue darting out once again at impossible lenghths and slashing Ikuto's cheek open. Ikuto managed to grab the knife at his throat by twisting the man who held the weapons arm breaking it. Before he could do anything else he felt a sharp pain in his side. He had been so focussed on killing the man who had harmed his Amu he did not realize Kairi had moved and drawn his sword. He fell to his knees and the last thing he saw was Amu screaming, as he was drug away. Through his fit of anger and shock he blacked out, and awoke later cuffed in a dark room that looked like a prisson only worse.

(Back to the present Ikuto pov)

I stared off remembering the events did nothing but remind me of how I failed to protect Amu. Why does every one say we can't be together! Amu's dad, Kairi, and even Utau had hinted at it before. I mean if Kairi could date Yaya im sure I could be with Amu. my eyes widened when I realized what I had been missing. Kairi was in love with and together with Yaya even before we fought him the first time. So why would he say a demon and human couldn't work when he himself was dating Yaya. Something told me I was on the right track. I once again thought over what had happened, only this time I focussed on Kairi when he had said it wouldn't work. That's when I realize I remembered his eyes had sent me the feeling of trust. Why would he wish for me to trust him if he really planned to do evil, he could have just carried on with his plan. My gut told me he was up to something and that whatever it was he had a reason. However I still felt the need to sock him for allowing Amu to be hurt.


	9. helpless

I shall say this I don't own it . Lol Oh and this chapter is inspired by the song breath me by sia seriously you should check it out.

**Beautifull Death-**

**Chapter 9: helpless**

(Amu pov)

My mind ran off with the infinate possibilities. The throbing pain I felt grew to the point where eventually there was only one thing I could do to make it not hurt as much. That one thing is accept it and try to focuss on something else. Easier said then done when all there that is around is you and darkness. It reminded me of the time I was trapped in the lake of serenity. Only then I had no memories, and was mostly at peace. This... this was worse not knowing what was going on at all. I had no clue as to if my memories were real or just a dream. Maybe I would wake up and it had all never happened. I felt a tugging sensation at my heart, not in a bad way either. The way it felt was as if someone was calling out to me. An image flashed before my eyes and that was when I knew it. There was no way it was all just a dream, it had all happened and because it happened I met so many people and learned so much. My friends had all been there for me through it all. I wasn't alone any more I had people who loved me. I closed my eyes tight remembering everything allowing myself to for once fully except it all. I would fight to make things right, I would learn to protect every one close to me. I realize now that all my friends had been there for me countless times. Now it was my turn to break free and save them. Everyone had a ghost of some kind following them around. Not as in the type of ghost I saw but as in something that hurt them and haunted them. I needed to do whatever I could to help them and I needed to start now. I focussed on my life, my friends, familly, my world everything that I knew. I was no longer a helpless scaredy cat I would be a strong person who could be counted on.

(Mizuki pov)

I felt a feeling I knew all to well. Digging my nails into the palm of my hand until the skin broke drawing blood. I had been switching from bus to bus untill I ran out of money. I did not care to see where it was I had ended up. I did not care that I had no money, or no where to go. It was midnight and I had wandered into a small forst area behind a park. The hunger I felt grew with each step. Eventually I was gonna snap and now my nails digging into my skin was not enough to bring me back. As a last attempt to keep control I took a pocket knife to my thigh, slashing as hard as I could. I cried out but continued once more just to be sure. It was cold and now with each step it brought pain and even more blood flowing down my leg. I had been walking for a long time now. My body was hungry but I kept controll each time my wound would heal I would reopen it. With each slash I heald even slower than the last. I was exauhsted and before I knew it I had collapsed unable to heavilly I closed my eyes and allowed my body to rest for a few moments. Once my breathing slowed slightly I dragged myself across the ground. Not caring that my nails were covered in dirt like the rest of me, or that my hands had been cut by jagged rocks that were laying on the floor. I kept going untill I was hidden under a tree that had fallen. The leaves acted as a shield to hide me from the sight of some animal or human that may come by. Though in reality I was probably more dangerouse than either of those two things.I was lost and helpless as to what I should do with myself. I allowed the pain and weariness to take me into a deep sleep.

(Kukai pov)

I was worried Utau had just told me it had been almost 3 days since Ikuto and Amu had went to the demon world. No one could get a hold of them not even Haruna or emiko, and Mizuki was misssing. To make things even more worse I would not be allowed to leave for two more days. After I left I would be on probation for possesion of drugs. Could things get any worse? I felt helpless I needed to help.

(Haruna pov)

Why was all of this happening? Somehow I felt as if I was dragging everyone down I couldn't help any one. I was lying to them all and hiding a secret that could cost me my friends. I was going crazy trying to think of something anything I could do to help. I hated feeling useless, I hated lying, I hated not knowing what to do. The thing I hated most was the fact that I felt as if I was betraying everyone by seeing my forbidon lover.

(Emiko pov)

I turned on my ipod and hooked it to some speakers. Then I brought it to the bathroom where I hit shuffle and began to undress not daring to look at my body . My wounds were all healed do to being what I was. No trace of my sins left behind. I turned on the hot water and stepped in allowing my skin to burn from the heat not caring even when I was redder than a lobster. I scrubbed at my skin so hard it began to bleed I felt dirty and useless. I was no good and helpless. I couldn't help no one not even myself. A song that fit how I felt came on and I listened while the water pounded down on me.

**Breath me By sia-**

**Help, I have done it again  
>I have been here many times before<br>Hurt myself again today  
>And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame<strong>

**Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me**

**Ouch I have lost myself again  
>Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,<br>Yeah I think that I might break  
>I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe<strong>

**Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me**

**Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me**

Well for now that is all I will update more if I can't sleep or tomorrow. :)


	10. Break

**Ok before I begin there are a few things that I would like to tell you all.**

**First**- I will be continuing **Shelly Cullen's story Hells Lingering Kiss**. I will be continuing from chapter 11 on. **All credit for plot and chapters 1 to 10 goes to her**.

**Second**- I am planning a system in order to update all my stories. The system goes as follows, each day I will update one story. On weekends I may update more if I have time. If I do not update on a certain day it is because I really can't that day. However I promise to make up for it the next day.

**Lastly**- I would like to thank every single person who has read my stories and everyone who has reviewed. Even to those who have read and hated my stories thank you.

Oh By the way for those of you who might be wondering about Amu's father, that part will be reviled later.

**I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Beautiful Death****:**

**Chapter 10- Break**

**(Once **_upon a time, there lived a princess. She had everything a girl could want a prince, friends, family, and the most important thing love. Her life was filled with happy days with everyone. That is until she woke up and realized it was all a dream and she…)_

(Amu pov)

I used everything in my self to pull myself back to reality. When I felt as if something had clicked I knew I was back. I attempted to open my eyes, when I finally managed to my sight was so blurry I couldn't even make out colors. I found I couldn't feel my hands or anything else; it was as if my whole body had fallen asleep.

So I did exactly what I would have done with a sleeping leg, I continuously wiggled each part of my body. Eventually my vision had cleared and I was able to move. Sliding my legs over the side of the bed I attempted to stand. I was about to take a step when I wobbled, falling to my knees with an oomph!

I sat there on my knees only briefly before forcing myself up again. Taking slow and steady steps I slowly made my way to the door, almost falling a few times but catching my balance once more. By the time I had made it to the door I was walking as steady as ever. Now there was determination coursing through me, because with each step I took I was one step closer to finding Ikuto.

Making sure no one was outside the door I made it into the hall, studying where exactly I was inside the castle. "Damn it" I cursed softly as I realized just how big this place actually was. I had been walking around and around and not once had I spotted something even slightly familiar. Closing my eyes I sent my soul out of me to search for Ikuto.

I knew I had to work quickly before my body was discovered. I zoomed through the halls peaking in each room as fast as I could. I paused outside of the door I knew was Kairi's office, I briefly debated seeing if Kairi was inside. However I mentally slapped myself there was no time I had to hurry.

I was frantic; I had to get Ikuto out of here and away to safety. Where the hell could he be! I closed my eyes about to take off again, but suddenly an image hit me. Airi had been locked here before, and she was kept in a place that looked like a basement. I stared down at the floor feeling as if Ikuto was calling out to me.

Without a second thought I sunk through the ground passing through many different levels. Thankful for the fact that no one could see me right now, I stopped at the last floor. It was cold and as cliché as it was it looked like a cross between a dungeon and a basement. As I walked down the long concrete hall I shivered, I knew I only had a little more time left before my soul was yanked back into my body.

(_Ikuto pov_)

I shivered as the cold nipped at my skin, leaning my head against the cold concrete wall for support. The pain from struggling against my restraints had by now numbed, the blood had also dried. I had to find a way to get out of this mess and go save Amu. I was coming up with a plan when I felt a strange shiver run through me that was not due to the cold.

I immediately recognized the once all too familiar feeling, there was a spirit near. I was not scared just annoyed that it decides to appear when I'm busy trying to think. I closed my eyes but they shot open when I felt the icy touch of death on my cheek. I looked up about to chew the dead bastard out but immediately flinched when I saw Amu standing there.

There were three things that immediately ran through my mind. Amu was dead, I was going to kill Kairi, but the biggest was the fact that my heart shattered at the fact Amu was gone. My eyes burned with tears there was nothing left for me to live for. "Ikuto, why are you crying?" Amu asked cocking her head to the side like she always did when confused. Her voice and look only had me sobbing more I would never be able to hold her again.

I stared at her about to let her know she was a ghost now and gone from this world. "Amu...y-you your gone..." my voice cracked with each word. I clenched my jaw and fists trying to look at her through tear filled eyes. Her face was twisted in confusion, "Oh I get it! You think I'm dead right?"

I was about to break when I once again felt the coldness of her touch on my face. "Ikuto I'm not dead" She stated in a calm voice. I was about to tell her yes she was, when she stopped me with her cold finger on my lips. "Ikuto I left my body to find you. I assure you I am alive."

This time it was me who cocked my head in confusion, "what… do you mean left your body?" Sighing she closed her eyes, " it's called spirit travelling… as in separating your body and soul momentarily to move around freely." Suddenly I grasped what she meant, a conversation I overheard between Emiko and Haruna hit me. They had said that demons could separate their souls in order to sneak around or hurry to find something.

I nodded understanding and trying to calm myself down. I was about to ask her if she was ok when she began to fade. "Amu! " I yelled pointing at her fading body. "Ikuto, I'll be back soon just wait for me, my times up outside my body!" With that she disappeared before I could tell her ok.

(_Amu pov)_

I got up immediately rushing to find my way to the basement where Ikuto was. I rounded the corner only to have to quietly hide behind a statue that was against the wall. There in the hall were 2 guards, this wouldn't be easy and I would have to be careful if I was to save Ikuto.

(Normal_ pov_)

(**O**_nce upon a time, there lived a princess. She had everything a girl could want a prince, friends, family, and the most important thing love. Her life was filled with happy days with everyone. That is until she woke up and realized it was all a dream and she… would have to work hard to create her own fairy tale.)_


	11. Reunion

**I do not own Shugo Chara XD**

Beautiful Death

Chapter 11: Reunion

(Amu pov)

I called upon my powers to put the guards asleep temporarily. It was going to be hard but I had to get Ikuto out and to safety. I was not a full I knew that Hikaru would go after us if we both left but I was hoping that if Ikuto was the only one gone he might leave him be. I cautiously opened the doors and slipped through just in time because one of the guards was already stirring.

I was weak and so my powers were weak as well. I was surprised at the lack of guards however this place was big and I was weak. Chances of me finding Ikuto before I was found by someone else were slim. I tried to use my powers to find him but I couldn't see that far in my weakened state. I took a chance and Instead Imagined being near him and opened a portal.

This was a mistake because instead I ended up landing on top of kairi who was with Ikuto. Even though I found Ikuto I was in no shape to take Kairi on. I was on the verge of passing out and this would mean I most likely would end up with no other chance to save Ikuto. I used the last bit of power I could muster and sent Ikuto away.

After that the world went black and the next time I woke up I was in a different room. Dark purple curtains and black silk sheets I sat up on the bed remembering what had happened before I had passed out. I felt groggy and numb as if I had been asleep for weeks. However something else felt off and funny to me.

Staring down I realized what it was not only was I chained to the bed I was covered in blood. I felt around looking for any sign of injury but came up empty. It wasn't my blood and I could tell it was not Ikuto's or Kairis. So I was left wondering where exactly the blood had come from.

The doors were opened and right away I could feel the presence of Hikaru before I even saw him. He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Amu dear, I'm hurt that you would go against your own husband." He practically hissed the words but at the same time was definitely enjoying it all.

I was his prey and was caught in his web while he toyed with my fear. I was scared of this man who was obviously powerful and more experienced than me. He sat on the bed and moved closer at the sign of my discomfort. "Now look at this mess Amu, my you're such a messy eater."

My eyes widened as it came back to me. I shook in horror as I remembered the man coming in to check my tempature. I had snapped grabbing him and… I couldn't even finish the thought I whimpered at the memory. Hikaru laughed obviously enjoying every second of this as I broke even more.

"Don't worry Amu I find messy eaters to be very appealing." Before I could do anything he had pinned me down his mouth to my neck and his hot breath touching my skin. His tongue darted out and I felt the burning sensation and the warmth of my blood being licked up. This time I refused to scream or struggle.

Growing bored he left. I had got so caught up in it all I had not really thought over the fact he had said he was my husband not that he would be or anything else. I hoped I was wrong but the heavy feeling in my chest said it all. They had performed the ceremony while I was out of it. This was all confirmed when Kairi came in looking solemn.

I lost it thrashing around trying to break the unbreakable chains and using my mind to hurl anything I could in all directions. Seems they were a step ahead because nothing seemed to break and the chains were magic proof. I was frustrated I wanted everything to shatter to pieces. There was only one thing keeping me from slipping away into the dark abys and that was the fact that at least Ikuto was safe.

(Ikuto pov)

You mean to tell us Kairi went to the dark side and Hikaru the powerful has gotten permission to hold Amu captive?" Emiko asked for the second time. I glared at her which seemed to finally help her grasp it all. She nodded as her face turned to stone.

"I'm sorry Ikuto but if the council ordered it there is nothing we can do." Her lips trembled as each word left her mouth. "I don't give a damn about this stupid council or that bastard Hikaru either way I am going to get Amu back!" I through the table over in a fit of rage, but who could blame me I was sick of this.

I would find a way to go back and either saves Amu or die trying but not before I brought Hikaru down some way. Haruna stopped me before I could throw something else. "Stop acting retarded and think about it all Ikuto! I care for you and Amu you have become family but right now there is nothing we can do!"

"We will try to think of a way to help but you need to settle your ass down." My anger left as she said this and I sunk to the ground exhausted. Maybe all this pain wasn't worth it. I quickly shook away the thoughts as fast as it came. No Amu was worth it all.


End file.
